Giallo
by DangerousPencil
Summary: Para un artista lo mas importante es su obra, no la critica.
1. Lienzo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Lamento mucho si a lo largo de esta historia notan una falta de coherencia en las actitudes de los personajes en especial de Veneciano, pero es lo que me imagino como su "faceta artística", todo será explicado a lo largo de la historia. Cualquier duda o crítica constructiva será bien recibidas. Las críticas destructivas también serán recibidas pero no con la misma felicidad de esta escritora.

Capitulo 1: Lienzo

La blanca habitación estaba salpicada de tantos colores como era posible. Los cuadros que reposaban en el suelo parecían observar con envidia a la más joven de todas las creaciones del italiano. Los oleos se dispersaban alrededor del joven que observa el lienzo delante suyo. El yeso se sacaba en ambos lados de la habitación mientras el tiempo pasaba y él seguía en el mismo lugar. Ni siquiera la brisa estaba permitida en su santuario. Los pinceles se cayeron de entre sus dedos junto a unos restos de pintura que caía en forma de gotas hasta el suelo.

Tomó aire y miró a su alrededor al sentir a los demás cuadros mirarlo, como si reclamaran la misma atención. Al ver que no había nadie, que todo era su imaginación, vacío sus pulmones en un profundo suspiro.

Miró hacia el frente. Se veía hermosa, seguramente la muchacha mas hermosa que nunca había visto. Rozó con cuidado su cabello. Aun sabiendo que la manchaba con mis colores no se detuvo y recorrió toda su figura.

_-Perfecta__…_-

Humedeció sus labios. Sabia que si no me contenía la dañaría, así que junto toda su voluntad para ser fuerte ante la tentación. La tomó y la escandió. Nadie debía verla.

_-Nadie…-_

Su hermano lo llamaba interrumpiendo el mágico momento. Él, menos que nadie, debía verla. Sabía como se pondría al verla, sabía que la lastimaría, sabía que la odiaría. Siempre lo hacia.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto, ahí estaría segura. Corrió hacia donde la molesta voz de mi hermano lo llamaba, sonrío bobaliconamente ocultando su angustia, Romano lo regaño por su felicidad y señaló la suciedad de sus ropas. Veneciano se disculpó, intercambiamos dos o tres frases más y luego el sureño desapareció bajo del marco de la puerta.

En cuanto su vista lo perdió corrió desesperado hacia donde había dejado a su bella creación. Abrió la puerta resbalando con las acuarelas que había dejado en el suelo, cayó conteniendo sus típicos quejidos y sollozos de dolor. No se mostraría afligido ante ella. _-__Giallo__-_ Susurró admirando la hermosa pintura que se había ganado el honor de poseer un nombre. Cubrió el esplendor del lienzo fresco con una tela. Tubo cuidado de que no tocara ni una sola gota de la pintura. Se disculpó por tener que ocultarla, pero un delicado fruto de la creación como ella no debía ser ensuciado por la simpleza de sus otras obras. Obras que ahora lloraban en su típico silencio por la falta de amor. Llanto que Veneciano sentía pero ignoraba.

Se sentó en el suelo, manchándose con el mismo amarillo que había cubierto su cuadro dando a luz a la bella que estaba oculta ante sus ojos. Suspiró dibujando con un pincel una sonrisa mal echa en su propio rostro. Desde lo más profundo de su corazón quería sonreír, pero no podía ocultar sus lágrimas.

Tomó uno de los rollos de tela y se cubrió con ella mientras tomaba algunos marcadores y la garabateaba tontamente. Despreciando sin observar a las telas que antes habían sido amadas casi tanto como la que ahora sonreía solo para él.


	2. Óleo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Capítulo resubido y corregido. Gracias por corregirme este feo error. 

Capitulo 2: Óleo

Mantuvo su vista en un punto fijo de la habitación, donde se alzaba la figura de alguien que decía cosas que no le interesaban. Disimuló bajando la mirada mientas garabateaba el revés de su discurso, que decía palabras que tampoco le interesaban pero que no tenia mas remedio que decir en cuanto fuese su turno. Sonrío a cada trazo, como si estuviese divirtiéndose. Aunque muchos creyeron aquella farsa quien tenía en frente sonrió al descubrir su vil mentira.

_-Fingir__ una __sonrisa __es__ uno __de __los __peores __crimines __que__ existen-_ Le susurró una vez acabada la reunión. Veneciano se estremeció al sentir el aliento del francés en su oído. Ese sin duda era un punto para él, pero el juego apenas empezaba.

_-No __se __a __que __te __refieres-_ Sonrío dándose vuelta para apreciar mejor a quien le recriminaba su actitud.

_-Sabes __a __que __me__ refiero, __tal __y __como __yo __se __que__ no __eres __tan __tonto __como__ aparentas-_ Su sonrisa llena de picardía encendía las alarmas en el italiano, pero si huía el muchacho en frente suyo ganaría.

_-Lo __siento __Francia, __pero __mi__ hermano __se __molestará __si __llego __tarde __a__ casa __de __nuevo_- Huir y emprender una sutil retirada no son lo mismo.

_-Hable__ con __España __antes __de __venir __contigo __y__ me__ contó __todo __sobre __sus __planes __con __Romano __y__ su __huerta. __Me __temo__ que__ esa __coartada __no __es __válida-_ Se sentía entre la espada y la pared y literalmente estaba entre Francis y la pared. Su habilidad para acorralar a la gente, en todas las formas en que se puede interpretar esa frase era algo que no dejaba de sorprenderlo -_Debo __irme__…__-_ Murmuró temeroso escapando de aquel incomodo momento.

_-¿Es __hermosa __verdad?-_ El italiano detuvo su marcha. _-No__ creí __que __volverías __a __lo __mismo__ con__ alguien __de __ese __tipo-_El muchacho dio media vuelta para apreciar mejor a su interlocutor- _¿Temes__ que __me__ la __lleve?-_ El joven no pudo soportarlo mas y echo a correr. Con disgusto el rubio se percató de que había dado en el clavo.

Intentó tranquilizar su respiración mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si, pero era en vano, ya que el rubio era mucho mas fuerte que él. Calló estrepitosamente al suelo cuando el francés abrió de golpe la puerta. Lo observó como hacia mucho no observaba a nadie. Con aquel brillo de desafío en los ojos. _-¿Por__qué __me __seguiste?-_ inquirió con un tono de voz que el mismo se desconocía.

_-¿Porque __huyes?-_ Preguntó del mismo modo el hombre en frente suyo tendiéndole una mano que fue rápidamente rechazada. Ante esta respuesta, el único que estaba en pie comenzó a inspeccionar las habitaciones una por una entre los gritos de fastidio y reproches del pequeño con el gracioso rulo.

Al llegar a una habitación que estaba cerrada dio media vuelta encontrándose con quien jalaba inútilmente de sus ropas queriendo deshacerse del él. En un rápido movimiento el italiano volvió al suelo mientras el francés recorría su cuerpo en busca de la dichosa llave. Sus hábiles manos se deslizaron por cada pliegue y bolsillo de la ropa ajena mientras el muchacho se retorcía intentando zafarse o simplemente complicarle la tarea. Lo cual fue en vano cuando el otro encontró la llave y abrió la puerta aun bajo los gritos que se habían convertido en suplicas.

La tela que cubría el lienzo cayó al suelo dejando la pintura a la vista de cualquiera que estuviera presente en ese momento. La llave se resbaló de la mano del rubio que había quedado boquiabierto ante tan majestuosa obra ante sus ojos. Quiso tocarla y hacerla suya pero el artista dueño de aquel lienzo se abalanzó violentamente encima de él.

_-¡No __toques __a __Giallo__!-_ Gritó lastimándose la garganta. Luego fue todo silencio mientras aun estaba sobre el joven que lo miraba sorprendido.

_-__Giallo__...-_ Dijo en un suspiro, cuando intento halagar la belleza de la pintura fue detenido por un golpe certero en su rostro.

_-No __eres __merecedor __de __ella, __vete __de__ mi __casa-_Gruñó el italiano que parecía haber tomado la personalidad de su hermano gemelo. Ante tal gesto el rubio se quitó con delicadeza de debajo del castaño, saliendo en silencio de la habitación, recorriendo los pasillos y cerrando la puerta de la casa tras de si, dejando solo al artista y a su obra, solos en el silencio del llanto.

* * *

><p>Lamento la molestia de haber tenido que leer todas las palabras unidas en los dialogos.<p> 


	3. Pinceles

Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Capitulo 3: Pinceles

Aquella mañana el sol asomaba tibio abrazando la ciudad de Venecia y la caracterización de esa parte de Italia observaba sereno el paisaje, recostado sobre el marco de su ventana. Su torso desnudo y su cabello al viento disfrutaban de la encantadora brisa, mientras él se dedica a apreciar la belleza de su propia ciudad.

Dio media vuelta encontrándose con Giallo. Se veía hermosa como en cada mañana. Sonreía para él como cada mañana. Colocó una mano sobre ella y recorrió su figura una vez más. Sonrío satisfecho y se vistió para encontrarse con su hermano.

Habían quedado en verse en un bar de Nápoles. Un largo viaje que no le tomaría mucho tiempo. Sabia que llegaba tarde, o quizás no, pero aun así quería correr. Tenia demasiada energía dentro suyo como para desperdiciarla en una lenta caminata.

_-¡__Fratello__!-_ Gritó animado corriendo hacia su hermano con los brazos extendidos, el cual correspondió al abrazo de mala gana.

Se separaron rápidamente, para Romano no había cosa más fastidiosa que un Feliciano alegre. No, se equivocaba. Había algo mas que lo fastidiaba, y era una falsa sonrisa en su hermano.

_-Dime__ que __diablos __te __ocurre-_ Le espetó luego de indicarle que tomara haciendo enfrente suyo. _–__Has __actuado __muy __extraño __estos __días-_ Comentó con su tono amargo mientras pedía un capuchino al mesero.

_-Quiero__ lo __mismo-_ Sonrío el menor mientras veía retirarse al joven mesero.

_-Contesta__ mi __pregunta-_ Lo apresuró al notar que el otro no tenia intenciones de responder.

_-No__ se __de __que__ hablas __hermano, __me__ siento __igual __que __siempre-_ Sonrío tontamente, cosa que casi hace que volara la mesa que los separara. Romano empezaba a fastidiarse, pero no caería en ese juego de convertirse en el malo de la película.

_-Sabes__ perfectamente __de __que __hablo __Italia __Veneciano, __o__ Feliciano__ Vargas, __como__ más __te __guste-_ Respuesta seca y rápida. _– __¿Qué __demonios __ocultas __en __esa __habitación? __¿Un__ muerto? __¿Prostitutas? __¿Droga? __Nada__ es __lo __suficientemente __grave __como __para __ocultárselo __a __tu __hermano__ y __lo __sabes, __así __que __dímelo __de __una __maldita __vez.-_ Aunque no lo quisiera admitir Romano estaba preocupado, él mas que nadie sabia que aquella sonrisa era una farsa y lo sabia desde aquella vez que lo vio salir manchado con pintura. Incluso se lo había dicho.

_-Es__ mía__…__-_Susurró Feliciano en un suspiro. _–__No __quiero __que __le __hagas __daño__…__-_ En ese momento Romano entendió todo, o casi, y eso no era bueno.

_-Haces __todo __esto __por __una __maldita __pintura __¿Verdad? __¿Tantos __problemas __por __eso?__ ¿Porque__ Feliciano? __¿Porque __siempre __haces __lo __mismo?-_No gritó, no lo haría frente a tantas personas porque que luego todos lo verían con desprecio y seguramente su hermano lloraría, como siempre.

_-Sabia __que __actuarías__ de __esa __manera, __por __eso __nunca __te __hable __de __ella, __por__ eso __te __la __oculto, __por __eso __ninguno__ de __ustedes __la __vera__. N__unca._- Ahora era Feliciano el que había tomado el papel de megáfono humano. _–__Nunca,__nunca,__nunca-_ Repetía golpeando la mesa sin mirar a su hermano. _–__Estoy __arto __que__ siempre __le __hagan __lo__ mismo __a __mis __pinturas,__ a __mis __esculturas, __a __mis __obras, __a __mi __arte. __Siempre __hay__ alguien __que __lo __menos__precia.__ ¡Yo __le __di __vida, __yo __soy __el __único __capacitado__ para __decir__ si __es __una__ "__maldita __pintura__" __o __no!_- Feliciano tosió adolorido, jamás había gritado tanto, mucho menos delante de tanta gente, mucho menos a su hermano.

Corrió avergonzado por las calles de Nápoles, dejando en estado de shock a su gemelo, quien no hizo más que encender un cigarrillo, pegar los capuchinos de ambos y caminar molesto hacia el lado contrario.


	4. Trazo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

¡Gracias a las poquitas personas que leen la historia! -es feliz con poco-

Capitulo 4: Trazo

Antonio era tan paciente y comprensivo como su propia naturaleza se lo permitía. Escuchaba atentamente todos los reproches y gritos de Romano que no dejaba de golpear la mesa enfatizando cada insulto o comentario que le pareciese relevante en cuanto a la actitud de su hermano menor.

_-Y__ es __por __eso __que __no__ soporto __a __Veneciano-_ Concluyó dándole otra mordida al tomate que le había dado España ya que Romano había entrado dando una patada a la puerta empezando con la frase _"__No__ he __comido __nada, __ni __siquiera__ pude__ disfrutar __mi __capuchino __así__que__ aliméntame__"__._

_-Entiendo-_ Contestó sin entender verdaderamente de que hablaba, Por supuesto, nunca había tenido que pasar peleas con su hermano por que este fuese un artista innato y él no. -_Pero,__ ¿No__ crees __que __estás __siendo __algo __duro __con __él?-_ La mirada sombría del italiano logró que el pobre ibérico tragara en seco sus palabras.

_-No __hay __otra __forma __de __tratarlo __cuando __se __pone __en__ "__soy __un__ artista __y__ tú __no __me __entiendes__"__. __Es __simplemente __insoportable.- __S_e cortó a si mismo dándole otro mordisco a su fruta- _Sin__ duda__ es __una __de__ las __peores __facetas__ de __ese__ niño __malcriado._- De un momento a otro el muchacho parecía haber pasado de ser la persona mas violenta e incontenible a un auténtico psicoanalista, el español lo miraba sorprendido, ya conocía al italiano, pero esos cambios de actitud eran algo que no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-_¿Has __intentado__ hablar __con __él?_- Era preferible hacer preguntas tontas a dejar un vacío de silencio entre los dos.

-_¿Hablar__ sobre__ que?_- Preguntó con la mirada sombría de hace unos minutos atrás. Quizás hubiese sido mejor el silencio.

_-No__ lo __se-_ Sincero, nada mas que esperar del español que no sabia en que ese estaba metiendo.

-_¿Por__qué __no __le__ hablas __tú?_- Preguntó molesto tomando otro tomate de la cesta. Ni siquiera estaba de ánimos para insultar a su ex-tutor.

-_Si__ me__ acompañas __no__ tengo __problema_- Contestó con el mismo tono alegre que lo caracterizaba provocando que el otro se ahogara de la sorpresa.

-_¿Acaso __has __escuchado __algo __de __lo __que __dije?_- Preguntó recuperándose mientras el otro le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda para ayudarlo.

_-¿Qué__ cosa?-_ El cabezazo que recibió seguramente le habría devuelto la memoria.

Según los vecinos, las puertas de aquella casa en Venecia habían permanecido cerradas desde aquella mañana. Desde aquella mañana había paso días. Interminables días en que ningún vecino sabía nada sobre él. Aquel muchacho malhumorado mostraba algunos destellos de preocupación en su rostro, el moreno a su lado podía notarlo a la perfección, y más aun cuando se dio cuenta que el italiano conducía justamente al último lugar donde pondría un pie.

_-¡Maldito__ macho __patatas,__ abre __la __puerta __y __contesta __mis __preguntas!-_ Gritó golpeando la puerta, que por alguna razón, no caía ante semejante muestra de fuerza.

-_Sabes__ que__ tengo __timbre__ ¿V__erdad?_- Preguntó un tanto cansado el rubio que le abrió, mientras se movía a un lado ya que, evidentemente, el otro tenia intenciones de entrar.

_-¿Donde__ esta __mi__ hermano?-_ Preguntó molesto cruzándose de brazos, esperando una explicación que le satisficiese. Al pasar los minutos y harto de la cara de idiota sorprendido del alemán insistió. _-Donde __diablos __esta__ ese__ maldito...-_

_-Te__ escuche__ la __primera__ vez, __no __hace __falta __que __grites.-_ Lo detuvo algo molesto también. Se sujeto la cabeza, tantos gritos lo habían aturdido._-No__ lo __veo __desde __la __última__ reunión, __y __tampoco __me __ha __llamado __desde __entonces-_ La respuesta no parecía terminar de convencer al muchacho delante suyo, pero no tenia mas verdad que esa.

Luego de algunas dudas el _"__De __acuerdo,__ te __creo__"_ dejo mas calmado al ibérico que esperaba por tener que detener el feroz ataque o convertirse en el escudo de Romano.

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Que harían ahora? La respuesta no tardo en llegar a la mente del desdichado italiano.

_-Francia...-_


	5. Mancha

Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Capitulo 5: Mancha

Las cuatro copas sobre la mesa rebosaban con el dulce vino. El dueño de casa hizo un movimiento sutil con la mano dejando libre a la ama de llaves que esperaba con atención las ordenes de su amo. Mientras ella se marchaba, lo único que pudo escuchar fue el sonido de sus zapatos caminando a un rápido compás, el aire de aquel lugar se había vuelto irrespirable.

_-Bien,__ ¿__a__ que __debo __el __honor __de __tan __inesperada __visita?-_ Como anfitrión era el encargado de romper el hielo, aunque con ese clima tan tenso no era nada fácil.

_-Busco__ a __Veneciano-_ Contesto el italiano, sin gritar, sin mandonear, sin insultar. Estaba preocupado. _-Ese__ idiota __salió __corriendo __mientras __me__ gritaba __por __una __estupida __pintura-_

_-__Giallo__-_ Recordó inmediatamente el francés abriendo los ojos de par en par.

_-¿Qué__ tienen __que __ver__ los __colores __en __esto?-_ Preguntó molesto el castaño mientras el español intentaba calmarlo en vano.

_-No,__ no__ lo __entienden_- Agregó cerrando los ojos con fuerza al igual que su puños.

_-¿Tu__ también?-_ Gruño el italiano que ya estaba cansado del _"__Tu__ no __me __entiendes__"__,_ y aun peor, comenzaba a desesperarse de la peor manera. Antonio a duras penas podía contenerlo.

_-Cállate__ de __una __vez __Romano.-_ Alemania tomaba la palabra por primera vez en el día y era exclusivamente para regañar al muchacho. _-Continua__ Francia-_

_-Gracias...-_ Tomó otro sorbo de su copa y observó seriamente a Romano _-__Giallo__ es __su__ mejor __pintura __hasta __ahora.-_ Contestó despeinando ligeramente su cabello -_Yo __la __vi, __es__ hermosa... condenadamente __hermosa_- No encontrando mas bebida en su copa se sirvió mas ofreciendo al resto con un simple gesto. Alemania y España lo rechazaron pero Romano le tendió su copa con un seco _"__Llénala__"_, sabia muy bien que ocurriría si todo era por una pintura. Ya había pasado una vez.

Veneciano suspiraba entre sueños, se había quedado dormido entre sus oleos bajo su pintura preferida. Parecía que los toques finales eran muchos y nunca parecía conforme, de alguna forma siempre encontraba defectos en lo que parecía perfecto.

Había sido bastante difícil encontrar un hotel al sur del país en el cual su hermano no tuviese las influencias suficientes como para sobornar al encargado para que su nombre no apareciese en la lista de ingresados. Su habitación aparecería como no disponible, ya que se estaban reparando algunas goteras. Esa fue la razón por la que el fuerte golpe a su puerta le llamó la atención, sacándolo de sus más profundos sueños.

Lo correcto, o al menos lo que la etiqueta marcaba, era ir a abrir la puerta o mínimamente preguntar quien era, pero el intenso olor de cigarrillo Marlboro mezclado con el del tomate era indiscutiblemente la colonia preferida de su hermano cuando estaba furioso.

Corrió a bloquear la puerta, pero ya era tarde, si la furia de su hermano no podía ser contenida por ninguno de los que lo acompañaba menos lo seria por una inútil puerta. Al ver su cara desbordada en ira Veneciano corrió sintiendo como su corazón estaba por salir de su pecho. Estaba demasiado asustado pero no por él, sino por su pintura.

Afortunadamente llegó al cuarto donde escondía su pintura, bloqueo la puerta con algunas cajas, era conciente de que esta pequeña barrera no detendría a Romano pero aunque sea retrasaría lo inevitable. Entre los gritos de su hermano pudo reconocer las voces de España y Alemania que intentaban tranquilizar a quien golpeaba con furia la puerta, por un momento se sorprendió al notar lo fuerte que era su hermano, pero ese no era el momento de asombrarse.

De un momento a otro la puerta calló, Romano trastabillo. Veneciano se interpuso entre la puntura y ellos ocultando un pequeño bulto a un costado de su chaqueta. Tan rápido como la puerta había caído se vio rodeado por cuatro personas, no había reconocido la voz de Francia antes.

_-Así __que __intentas __huir __de __mi__ ¿__verdad?-_ Preguntó quien tenia enfrente, el pobre italiano trago saliva.

_-¿Como__ me __encontraste?-_ Preguntó nervioso retrocediendo algunos centímetros. No quitaba los ojos de él pero sabía que el resto de los presentes lo observaban.

_-¿Sabias__ que __prometerle __una __bala __en __la__ cabeza __vale __mas__ que __todo __el __dinero __que __malgastaste __en __el __soborno?-_ Sonrío con cinismo el mayor de los italianos mostrándole el arma que había sacado para asustar al encargado que ahora mismo atendía como si nada a los demás clientes. Además de una bala para él, Romano le había prometido una para cada miembro de su familia si llamaba a la policía.

_-¿Por que __no __me __dejas __tranquilo?-_ Preguntó ahogando el llanto, sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta estaba a punto de estallar.

_-¿Dejarte tranquilo? No bromees conmigo maldito bastardo, eres tu el que no me deja tranquilo a mi, eres tu el que se va de casa sin avisar, eres tu el que se pone como idiota por un maldito lienzo-_

_-¡No__ le __hables__ así!__ ¡__Cállate!__ ¡__No __quiero __escucharte!__ ¡__No__ quiero __que __ella __te __escuche!__ ¡__No__ quiero __escuchar __a __nadie, __váyanse!-_ Lo interrumpió a los gritos- _¡__Me __iré __todas __las __veces__ que __sea __necesario!_

_-¡Maldito __seas __figlio __di __puttana!-_ Gritó dando un tiro al aire. España y Alemania miraban la escena con preocupados, no podían hacer nada más que eso, observar. Aprovechando la confusión del momento Francia aprovechó para acercarse a la pintura, pero Veneciano lo descubrió y se lanzó sobre el para impedir que la toque.

_-Te __dije __que __no __la __tocaras-_ Gritó comenzando a golpearlo a lo que Alemania lo tomó de los brazos y lo separó del rubio que quedó tendido en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza para evitar que la golpeara.

_-Detente__ Veneciano, __este __no __eres __tu-_ Dijo el alemán sin soltarlo aunque le era difícil porque el muchacho se retorcía intentando librarse. Francia se levantó lentamente y miro a Feliciano. _-No __será __arte __hasta __que__ lo __compartas__ con __el __mundo-_ Comentó con una expresión nula en el rostro.

_-Será__ arte __cuando __yo __lo __diga-_ Contestó soltándose del alemán. El olor del humo y el sonido del papel achicharrándose lo obligaron a dar un giro en dirección a donde estaba su pintura. Su rostro se desfiguro en horror mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro ando una grito que ni el mismo se había escuchado antes.

_-Ahora __dime __si__ es__ arte-_ Retorcía su cigarrillo sobre el lienzo mientras el mismo pasaba de aquel hermoso amarillo al sucio marrón y negro de las cenizas, justo en el centro del dibujo, justo en el rostro de la muchacha. Romano no parecía festeja su propia acción, pero tampoco se regañaba por ello.

Las piernas del pintor cedieron ante la gravedad, cayendo al suelo en un ruido sordo. Llevó su cabeza al suelo sujetándola fuertemente con las manos, oprimiéndola contra el suelo dejando fluir su desconsolado llanto. Nadie se animaba a acercarse a él, no sabían como reaccionaria ante el contacto. Solo Romano se acercó, pero no precisamente de un modo amistoso.

_-Dime __que __es__ arte __ahora-_ Gritó molesto pateando a su hermano en el estomago repetidas veces. El otro parecía muy concentrado en su propio llanto como para contestar. España se acercó a grandes pasos e hizo lo que nunca creyó necesario hacer. Golpeó a Romano con todas sus fuerzas. Alemania se acercó para ayudar a Feliciano que se retorcía del dolor, tanto físico como emocional. Francia se quedó sentado en el suelo, en silencio, porque no sabía ni que hacer ni que decir. Romano se tocó la mejilla golpeada manteniendo su vista en un punto vacío.

_-Lo__ siento-_ Susurró entre sollozos el menor de los gemelos extendiendo sus brazos a la pintura. Alemania lo soltó, era obvio que quería ir con ella aun con aquel paso errático.

Todos lo vieron avanzar mientras se acercaba ella, las lagrimas caían por su rostro continuamente mientras el seguía musitando sus disculpas a cada paso que daba. _-No__ pude __protegerte, __ni siquiera__ puedo__ proteger __lo __que __hago __con __mis __propias __manos-_ Tomó la pintura, abrazándola con cariño mientras las perlas saladas se resbalaban por su piel cayendo sobre las cenizas del lienzo.

_-Nunca__ pude __tomar __un__ arma__ para __proteger__ lo __que __amo, ni en la guerra ni ahora. Soy demasiado cobarde para eso-_ Soltó con una mano la pintura llevándola al interior de su chaqueta. Todos sus movimientos eran vigilados por los presentes, pero nadie se esperó que ese bulto bajo su ropa fuese un arma. _-Pero __puedo __tomarla __para __reparar __mis __errores-_ Sonrío apuntando a su corazón y jalando el gatillo a pesar de que todos rogaron que no lo hiciera.

* * *

><p>NA: Giallo significa amarillo por si no sabian~ (antes de la historia no lo sabia, no me malinterpreten).


	6. Detalle

Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Capitulo 6: Detalle

El sonido de las sirenas era ensordecedor, las luces de las ambulancias giraban en verde y la gente iba y venia con la noticia en la mente y las extravagancias de la imaginación llenándoles la boca.

Romano parecía molesto, pero no como siempre, su rostro parecía una mezcla de frustración y nervios, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro esperando el momento de subir a la ambulancia junto a su hermano. Alemania acompañaba a los paramédicos dándole ánimos al joven que peleaba por su vida. España se le acercó a Romano pero en cuanto quiso poner la mano en su hombro para darle fuerzas, el otro lo rechazó como si este fuese un enfermo en plena epidemia, dejándolo solo mientras daba un brinco para subir a la ambulancia. A pesar de las quejas del alemán el único que podía subir con el muchacho era su único familiar directo presente.

La ambulancia se marchó en un momento, la gente se dispersó y todo siguió su curso como si nada hubiese pasado. Los dos hombres entraron de nuevo al hotel y subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Los pasillos estaban marcados con la sangre del suicida. Porque en eso es en lo que se había convertido, un simple suicida en la ciudad de Nápoles.

La habitación número doce aun tenía la puerta abierta, o mejor dicho, destrozada. Solo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había sucedido. Francia seguía en el mismo lugar que en el momento del disparo, perdido en sus pensamientos, observando la pintura que tantos problemas había causado. La tomó sin cuidado y la partió en dos, desahogando su odio en un grito de dolor. Alemania y España se le acercaron compartiendo su pesar, rezando en silencio porque el muchacho despierte y vuelva a sonreír.

Remolinos blanco iban y venían con un sin fin de utensilios médicos que parecían mas de torturas que de salvación. El muchacho se revolvía los cabellos con furia e impotencia, saber que su hermano agonizaba del otro lado de la puerta lo ponía aun más histérico de lo que estaba, las enfermeras dudaban entre acercársele para animarlo y alejarse para no salir heridas.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, como si fuese él el que debía vivir por los dos. Se rehusaba a eso. Por mas que lo negara miles de veces, afirmando lo contrario en el nombre del mismísimo Vaticano, no seria capaz de vivir sin el norte de Italia, no seria capas de vivir sin Italia Veneciano, no podría vivir su odiado gemelo, su amado hermano.

Apenas una lágrima rodó por su mejilla la eliminó con su mano lo más rápido que pudo, no podía permitirse sentimientos tales como la culpa o la pena, aun cuando sabia que todo era su culpa, como siempre. Porque si él no hubiese sido tan duro, él no hubiese cargado el arma. Porque si él no hubiese sido tan cruel, él no se hubiese apuntado con ella. Porque si él no hubiera tenido celos, él no hubiese jalado el gatillo.

Porque si el hubiese pensado en como se sentia, Veneciano no hubiese sonreído al hacerlo.

Otra lagrima se escapó de sus ojos pero esta vez no la borró, sabia que era en vano, se sentó a un lado del pasillo, frente a la puerta de la sala de emergencias, hundió su cabeza en sus rodillas, y lloró en silencio todas las horas que su hermano estuvo ahí dentro junto a los médicos, rezándole a Dios por que saliera de esa situación.

Pero nadie se enteraría de todo esto, porque este seria uno de los tantos secretos que guardaría en los más profundo de su corazón.

* * *

><p>NA: Oh si~ si pensaron que habia acabado pensaron mal~ esta historia aun continuea.


	7. Inspiración

Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Este es, sin temor a equivocarme, el capitulo mas fantasioso del momento (y el único en la historia), pero es muy importante para el capitulo que sigue. Si quieren saber como termina la historia denle la oportunidad, aunque se que no es lo mejor que he escrito.

También advierto, para no tomarlos desprevenidos, que se narra a través de cuatro ángulos distintos. Disculpen si es complicado de entender, pero me pareció importante el punto de vista de cada uno.

Capitulo 7: Inspiración

Hermoso, tranquilo, silencioso. Pocas son las palabras que existen para describir lo indescriptible. La nada de una mente muerta vuelve al principio y reproduce todo en segundos, que por la longevidad del sujeto se han vuelto horas.

Las penas, las alegrías, las lágrimas y las risas, pasando frente a ojos que no son capaces de ver nada. Los aromas de la hierba fresca, la pólvora y los dulces, que no son capaces de llenar sus pulmones como lo hicieron alguna vez. Las texturas del terciopelo, los oleos y las piedras, cuyas manos ya no pueden sentir. El frío del que no puede abrigarse y el calor que no puede disfrutar.

Pudo notar también, que gracias a la lentitud de las imágenes, era mas fácil apreciar los detalles que no había apreciado en aquel momento. Una sonrisa, una mirada. Sentimientos que no había reconocido en las demás personas hasta ahora. Cuando las creencias de que el resto era de corazón inquebrantable y era incorrecto mostrar sentimientos, sintiéndose extraño rodeado entre tanta frialdad, ahora sabia que el resto también sentía y le dolía haberse dado cuenta recién ahora. Cuando ya era tarde.

Gracias a esto pudo ver que las miradas de su hermano no eran de odio sino de pena y vergüenza, quizás por eso era que nunca aceptaba pintar con él, se veía muy triste cuando lo señalaban comparándolo con su propia sangre. También vio que Austria no parecía molesto, si no preocupado para con él, quizás por eso es que también era dulce, aunque fuese solo cuando tocaba su hermosa música. Pudo notar que Alemania no solo gritaba dando ordenes a sus soldados, si no que también se preocupaba por ellos e incluso una vez, podría hasta jurar, que lo vio llorar por ellos.

Tantas naciones y humanos pasaban por su mente, creando nuevos recuerdos y reviviendo los viejos, que le dolía.

El sonido constante se sus latidos desenfrenados desesperaba a los doctores que corrían contra reloj, temerosos de que el mismo dejara de latir en cualquier momento. La bala había sido retirada hacia apenas una hora pero el corazón bombeaba a un ritmo desesperante.

Lloraba, era imposible escuchar las maquinas o a los médicos del otro lado de la puerta, pero él lo sentía, después de todo los dos eran uno.

En silencio esperaban en la calle los tres hombres, que no se animaban a entrar al hospital. El frío del exterior los había tomado por sorpresa, algo estaba por ocurrir, lo sabían al ver el cielo, que había pasado de ser azul a oscurecer en pleno medio día.

Ella lo observaba con la misma sonrisa de siempre, él le sonrió y corrió a su lado. La llamó con alegría y ella se deshizo en tonos amarillos entre sus brazos. Se desvaneció en ceniza y a pesar de que intentó detener la caída ella se escapaba de entre sus dedos. Como la arena en la playa. Era frustrante.

Los doctores estaban nerviosos, no sabían porque, pero era terminantemente importante salvar a aquel muchacho, lo sentían en cada fibra de su ser. Si su corazón se detenía todo terminaría. No alcanzaban a entender ese sentimiento.

Le dolía el pecho, la presión era demasiada y las enfermeras que pasaban a su lado se detuvieron para ayudarlo, Romano las rechazaba a todas, pero por dentro pedía ayuda a gritos. Por dentro lo llamaba a él.

"_Veneciano..."_

La lluvia los bañaba de pies a cabeza y el viento soplaba con furia. Una gran tormenta caía en la ciudad, la gente corría por las calles para refugiarse. Para ellos era solo el preludio de lo que estaba por suceder, juntaron sus manos esperando que no fuese más que una falsa alarma.

Las cenizas habían desaparecido, pero podía sentir su voz, no le pareció extraño a pesar de que nunca la había escuchado. Le pedía que se acercara a ella, él no sabia donde estaba o a donde lo estaba llevando pero tampoco podía escapar al hechizo de su voz. Esa dulce y hermosa voz, tal y como se la había imaginado.

La tensión subía en la sala de emergencias, los doctores ya no sabían que hacer, el muchacho había perdido mucha sangre, y parecía que la que le suministraban no causaba efecto en él. Pero lo peor apenas comenzaba.

Romano pudo notar como un medico corría con un artefacto que le helo el corazón por un segundo. Dentro de la sala, las maquinas marcaban un ritmo nulo en su corazón. Las enfermeras estaban desesperadas como nunca lo habían estado en una situación como esa, ya habían perdido pacientes pero esta vez era diferente.

La lluvia se había detenido en el exterior de manera tan brusca que los tres hombres palidecieron y entraron corriendo pidiendo, rogando, que todo fuese mentira. Encontrándose con Romano hecho un mar de lágrimas frente a la sala mientras se retorcía como si alguien le estuviese clavando algo en el corazón.

La muchacha reía y corría delante de él, no recordaba cuando había vuelto a aparecer delante de él solo sabía que hacia un momento ella era ceniza y ahora corría más rápido que él. Se detuvo al verla detenerse y voltearse para observarlo fijamente, extendiéndole la mano. ¿Que perdía si la seguía?

"_Veneciano..."_

Fue solo un susurro pero lo hizo dudar. Quizás si había algo que perder. Aun así la chica sonreía de una manera tan dulce que no podía dejar de caminar hacia ella. No quería dejarla sola, porque él sabia lo que era que alguien te abandone.

"_Veneciano..."_

Alguien volvía a llamarlo desde afuera de aquella tranquila nada. La voz estaba quebrada en un sentimiento de culpa y dolor, el muchacho no sabía que hacer, pero para ese momento ya había tomado la mano de la muchacha, y esa mano era la única que podía sentir con certeza en ese momento.

"_¡Veneciano!"_

El italiano ya había tomado su decisión.


	8. Dedicatoria

Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Capitulo 8: Dedicatoria

_-¡Veneciano!-_ Romano llamaba constantemente a su hermano mientras su corazón latía con fuerza y las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro de sobre manera. España nunca lo había visto llorarde esa manera, así que no atinó a más que abrazarlo y decir las típicas frases de _"Todo estará bien" "No te preocupes" "No llores"_. Se lamentaba por haberlo golpeado antes, el muchacho aun lo rechazaba mientras repetía constantemente el nombre de quien aun no despertaba y de quien aun no tenia noticias.

Gritaba tan fuerte que le dolía, incluso su voz ya no era la misma, se escuchaba arrepentido y tosía de vez en cuando al ahogarse con su errática respiración. Ninguna de las palabras del ibérico le llegaban y este era consiente de esto, pero aun así no se detenía.

_-Lamento haberte golpeado, por favor detente, él esta bien, no debes llorar sabes que él se pondrá triste si te ve triste a ti, Por favor basta Romano-_ Le rogaba intentando no llorar él también mientras Alemania caminaba en círculos cargando una gran preocupación sobre sus hombros y Francia en el mismo estado, se arrepentía por todo lo que le había echo al pequeño del otro lado de la puerta. _-Lamento haberte lastimado- _Sollozó el español mientras acariciaba la cabeza de quien lloraba como si no hubiese un mañana.

_-Maldito, maldito, maldito-_ Repetía mientras golpeaba al español quien recibía todo sin emitir queja alguna _-No quiero que muera-_ Lloraba ahora sujetándose a su ex-tutor quien correspondió a sus deseos y a su abrazo, hasta que el doctor salió agotado de la sala.

Todos dirigieron la mirada a quien tenía el valor de hacerse cargo de todo lo que había sucedido detrás de la puerta. Preguntó a Romano si él era su hermano y este, separándose del español y secándose rápidamente las lágrimas asintió y siguió al doctor quien lo guío a otra sala para que ambos hablaran mas cómodamente.

Los tres hombres se quedaron en su lugar mirándose mutuamente deseosos de que salgan lo mas pronto posible de allí para saber que había pasado. Fueron minutos interminables.

Cuando finalmente el italiano salió lo hizo con la cabeza gacha y los ojos húmedos, se acercó al grupo y los miró con un rostro que paso de ser un rostro molesto a uno con rasgos suavizados_. -Debemos ir a casa-_ Murmuró con un nudo en la garganta, mientras el resto bajaba la cabeza adivinando lo que seguía_. -Tenemos que arreglar la habitación del idiota de mi hermano para cuando le den el alta-_ Sonrío un tanto sonrojado de la emoción mientras algunas lagrimas de alegría resbalaban de su rostro.

Dos semanas han pasado de aquellas lágrimas, Alemania caminaba con Italia colgándole del brazo como siempre, el pequeño había decidido ignorar todo lo ocurrido, pero para el alemán eso seria muy difícil. Caminaron hasta la casa del alegre niño que no paraba de canturrear, hasta llegar a la puerta donde buscó la llave en su bolsillo.

_-Lo siento Alemania, pero parece que perdí mi llave-_ Se disculpó apenado mientras sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos que habían quedado al revés. Sintió como el otro lo despeinaba y levantó su mirada para observarlo mejor.

_-Eso no es problema-_ Sonrió el rubio abriendo la puerta y guiando al sorprendido italiano dentro de su propio hogar, pero la sorpresa que expresaron su rostro al entrar no tenia comparación con la de después de ver lo que había dentro de su casa.

_-¡Bienvenido a casa!-_ Gritaron los tres hombres delante suyo, dos de ellos con una sonrisa y el tercero con la mirada baja y los brazos en la espalda.

_-¿Qué es esto?-_ Preguntó sorprendido el recién llegado mientras observaba los adornos y la comida sobre la mesa.

_-Solo es una fiesta de bienvenida-_ Sonrió el alemán detrás suyo mientras colocaba una mano en su espalda guiándolo hacia el grupo.

_-¿Te sientes mejor Veneciano?-_ Preguntó el español sonriendo y tomando sus manos sacudiéndolas de un lado a otro a lo que el aludido asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_-No sabes cuanto nos alegra saberlo-_ Agregó el francés mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

Romano que aun seguía con la cabeza gacha dudaba entre felicitar a su hermano por su recuperación o simplemente ignorar el bochornoso momento en el que estaba apunto de participar y huir a su habitación. _–Gracias por volver __fratello__…-_ Había escogido la primera opción, y mas le valía a su hermano no arruinarla.

_-Hermano…-_ Susurró sorprendido, no podía creer que la palabra "Gracias" estuviera saliendo de la boca de su hermano en ese momento.

_-Ten, y mas te vale que te guste_- Gruñó sonrojado el italiano entregándole lo que tanto ocultaba a sus espaldas. Un regalo que fue abierto velozmente por el menor que quedo atónito y al borde de las lágrimas. –_Ya se que es horrible, pero no tanto para que llores maldita sea-_ Respondió molesto y avergonzado el mayor mientras el resto reía observando la pequeña sonrisa en el menor que se lanzó en un abrazo a su querido familiar.

_-El arte no es la delicadeza de un trazo o la variedad de los materiales_- Sonrío sin desprenderse de su gemelo –_Si no el sentimiento que pusiste en él al hacerlo-_ Romano correspondió en silencio al tierno abrazo que luego hizo jurar al resto que reía divertido que guardaran en secreto.

_-Gracias Romano, es hermosa…-_

Es cierto, Giallo no estaba pintada con la misma delicadeza en los trazos ni con la misma variedad de sombras y luces con la que la había pintado Veneciano, pero estaba echa con todo el amor de su hermano, y solo por eso era incluso más hermosa que antes. Solo por eso era arte, no importada lo que dijeran los demas.

* * *

><p>Gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de esta sencilla historia. Los mensajes, las lecturas, las correcciones todo fue mas que una alegria para mi. Espero poder escribir mas pronto. Nos vemos.<p> 


End file.
